


The Truth about Jake

by Teri



Category: Another World (Soap - TV), As the World Turns
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-15
Updated: 2002-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake died at the hands of a psycho-nanny? Let's give him a better send off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth about Jake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that originated on Another World or As the World Turns. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully for the enjoyment of a few readers. I am not earning any money.

"Jake Noooooooo!" Molly screamed as she watched the line on the monitor go flat.

Abigail sank to the floor. She knew this was all her fault. If only she had listened to Jake and stayed away from Nick. 'If only, if only'. "Dear Lord, please!"

Donna had arrived at the apartment with the girls early the following morning. She knew that is what Jake and Vicky would have wanted.

She sat on the sofa holding the girls tightly. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that in the last few years she had lost not only her spirited daughter, but her beloved Michael as well. Now with Jake's death she was losing what she had left of Vicky. She couldn't bear the thought of losing the girls.

"You won't!" Donna looked up to see Molly standing next to her, her face puffy from crying.

"I won't what?" Donna said confused.

"You won't lose the girls!" Molly said calmly

"How did you know?" Donna asked not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Because I have an idea what you are feeling. Look Donna. I have three daughters, two of which are your granddaughters and that is never going to change. We have both lost so much, neither of us should ever have to lose more." She said sitting down taking Bridget on her lap. "Besides, you're my family now and now matter how hard you try you aren't going to shake me," she said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you Molly," she said gratefully. She realized that she may have just lost her son-in-law and friend, but it seemed she may have gained a daughter.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, Paulina. I will make sure Donna knows." Molly said as she hung up the phone. After the funeral service and tribute that Lucinda had prepared for Jake here in Oakdale, Paulina Cory McKinnon Carlino was throwing a wake for Jake's friends from Bay City. Apparently the entire city would be attending. 'A Big Party - it is just what he would have wanted.'

She sat down and picked up a photograph of Jake. "Jake darlin', I know you are gone, but in my heart I just feel like you are still here. It is if you are alive, out there somewhere. I know your not, but I wish." She held his picture close and continued to cry.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so glad to see you are finally awake!" said a deep voice

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" asked a slightly groggy voice.

"Well, I am hurt don't you recognize me?" asked the deep voice again in a mocking tone.

The man sat up and blinked a few times and then said, "Grant?" Jake laid back down and muttered, "I died and went to hell and my torture is Grant! That is just perfect!"

"No, You are not dead and neither am I. Welcome to San Cristobol, Jake!" Grant said as Jake wondered what Grant had in store for him.


End file.
